Naruto: Master of Chaos
by DreadTheDestroyer
Summary: Join Naruto as he turns the elemental nation upside down with the power of Discord. How will everyone handle the new Spirit of Chaos and his crazy antics?


**Greetings my future fans. I am Dread the Destroyer and I'm here bringing you my first story, Naruto: Master of Chaos. Now before I start yes this is a Naruto and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover. I like the show and I always wanted to see what Naruto would do with the power of the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. If you either don't like the shows or the story idea then don't read. To those who either like the show or the idea then I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Naruto.

Human Speech/YELLING

_Human thoughts_

**Boss Summon/Demon Speech**

_**Boss Summon/Demon thought**_

_Jutsu Name_

Panic and Chaos reigned as ninja's rushed through the forest in order to defend their village from the beast before them. A bright orange tail swept through the forest, knocking away and crushing many ninja's that attacked the creature. With a mighty roar the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, swiped at a group of Ninja's that were barraging it with Kunai and Shuriken. Few escaped in time while the rest were crushed beneath the demon fox's paw. The Shinobi force fell back in order to get a strategic advantage on the beast.

"Fall back! We need to distract it long enough for the Hokage to arrive!" One of the Anbu yelled before firing at the Kyuubi with various Jutsu's. The Kyuubi growled and raised its claw to crush the annoyances before it….only to be drenched in what appeared to be a downfall of brown rain. This caused both Kyuubi and the ninja forces to freeze and blink in confusion. Kyuubi, being curious about the strange brown rain, stuck its large tongue out to taste it. It blinked again in realization at the taste of the rain.

"**What kind of Jutsu uses Chocolate Milk?!" **Kyuubi yelled, feeling insulted that one of these weak humans thought they could stop it with simple chocolate Milk. The shinobi's just looked at one another as a cackling laugh filled the air. This caused everyone to look around for the source but soon shield their eye's as a bright flash of light appeared high above in the sky. As the light faded the Shinobi looked at the source of the light and blinked in confusion. In the sky just above Kyuubi was a strange creature never before seen in the elemental nation.

Its head is horse-like with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, two different-sized brilliant crimson and brilliant yellow pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. It has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. On its back was a bat's right wing and a left wing that looked bird-like. It had a very gray mane that went down its back and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft on the end. Its entire body was snake-like as he floated in the air laughing loudly.

"Oh you should see the look on your face! Priceless!" it cackled as he rolled around in the air. Kyuubi growled as it stared at the creature before it. With a roar it swiped at the mismatched creature with its tail. The creature glanced at the tail and smirked as it raised its lion paw and snapped its fingers. There was a momentary flash of light and, to the surprise of both the Shinobi forces and the Kyuubi itself, the tail that it swung at the creature had disappeared. Kyuubi's eye's widened in horror as it looked back to see if it was really gone. Fear and Rage filled the creature as its discovery, one of its tails was missing and its power drained from the missing chakra that made up the tail.

"**YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TAIL!?**" the Kyuubi yelled as it turned to the creature. Its rage was soon replaced with a sense of humiliation as it stares at the creature. The creature had what appeared to be a small version of the demon fox's tail draped around its neck like a scarf, "Oh doesn't this make me look fabulous? ~" The creature asked, pretending to flaunt the tail like a fashion model. Everyone there sweat dropped as they stared at the creature. Kyuubi growled in frustration as it stared at the creature. It knelt down, prepared to pounce and kill the creature, when a loud crash was heard in the distance.

This caught the attention of Kyuubi, the Shinobi force, and the strange creature causing them to turn to the source of the noise. The noise came from a giant toad just a few feet away from the battle field, a large pipe in its mouth. There was a man on its head but it was difficult to tell who it was. However, the Shinobi's knew who it was, "LORD HOKAGE!" they cheered, knowing he would save the day. The Kyuubi growled as it stared at the human while the creature above just stared and raised an eyebrow. There was a light from the man as a ghostly figure appeared behind the man. The Kyuubi backed up but soon roared in anger and defiance as the figures ghostly hand shot out and grabbed it.

It roared as its body began to break down into reddish orange chakra and move towards where the man was. The creature above them watched and smirked as it raised its paw and snapped his fingers. Its body changed into a cloud of the chakra before swooping down and mixed with the rest as it was dragged towards the man. The ghostly hand soon pulled the chakra towards an infant that the Hokage was holding that had a strange seal drawn on it. The seal glowed brightly as the chakra was absorbed into the seal. The ghostly figure soon faded away as the seal stopped glowing.

A group of Anbu and Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared around the man, deep frowns on their face. Before them laid the Hokage who had died from the Jutsu he used. In his hand was the crying infant child he had sealed the Kyuubi into. The group looked at each other before one of them looked towards Sautobi, "Sir what should we do? The Hokage is dead and the demon is sealed in this child" he said. Sarutobi looked at the infant and frowned deeply, "I will take over as acting Hokage, til then I need you to gather the council for an emergency meeting" he said. The Anbu nodded before Shunshinning away to do as he was told.

_**Inside the Seal**_

A mighty roar rocked the cage that held the Kyuubi as it rammed into the bars, "**DAMN YOU HUMANS! I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU SOONER!"** It bellowed loudly, "Oh you are oh to loud dearie" said an all too familiar voice. The Kyuubi turned and looked at the creature who caused it so much frustration, "**BEGONE YOU WRECHED LITTLE THING!" **Kyuubi yelled. The creature just chuckled as it floated outside of the cage and around the place. The Kyuubi watched it intently with a growl as it floated around. The creature smirked as it raised its paw and once again snapped its fingers. Kyuubi let out a yelp as a large puff of pink smoke surrounded it. As the smoke cleared it revealed an elegant woman draped in a red and black Kimono, her Double D breasts barely hidden by the kimono.

She blinked and looked at herself, confused greatly, "**H-How?**" she asked as she looked at the figure. It smirked as it looked at her, "How? Well I am the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. And I got myself a brand new vessel to spread my glorious chaos!" he said, letting out a diabolical laugh, lightning flashing around him as he began changing things within the boy. Who knows how the world will react to the new vessel of Discord.

**Aaaaaaand CUT. That's a wrap for this chapter and soon there will be more. Now hopefully my readers will like my story and possibly any future stories I make. Now I will be making a poll and it will be either another story idea or perhaps about this one. Anyways don't forget to review, hope to see you again**


End file.
